6/19/13 Content Update
Combat Arms 3.0 is continuing on with the Quantum Labs Update! This update is packed with new features, including an entirely redesigned UI, the low gravity Quantum Labs map, a new GP Pistol and more! Check out the details below! New User Interface Combat Arms’ user interface has been completely redesigned to make it easier to do just about everything. Almost every screen in the game has changed for the sole purpose of making you faster and more efficient. Equip Modification and Cosmetic items directly from the Character Screen, see more rooms in the Game Lobby, and get in game faster with a host of tweaks that makes this new Combat Arms shine! Check out some of the major changes: Customize, Forge and the Shop are all now found in "The Emporium." Daily, Collection, and Upgrade jobs can all be found in the Job menu. Clan, Modification, and Cosmetic items can all be purchased from the Shop. Modification and Cosmetic items are now equippable from the Character Screen. The chat window is minimized at the bottom of the screen by default, and it can be expanded by hitting the Enter key or clicking on the arrow in the left corner of the window. Messenger and Note systems now reside in the chat window. The Game Lobby now shows more rooms without having to scroll, and you can see just about all the information about a game room just by hovering your mouse over the room listing. The exit menu now helps you keep track of your daily progress and current job status. There's plenty of other changes too! From the improved way to mod your weapons, a quick way to reach the Clan Server, faster movement between servers and channels and much, much more, the only way to see it all is to head in-game yourself! New Map - Quantum Labs FutureShell Technologies' forays into antigravity yielded more than anyone could have expected. Their research also delved into teleportation, specifically utilized for troop transport. Creep operatives are attempting to escape with this research, but a strong offensive by the JSF forces has them cornerer in the lab. There's going to be a firefight! Play one match on Quantum Labs, and you’ll forget you’re on Earth! Move faster and jump higher in this anomaly of a warzone that features low gravity zones and portals that allow you to teleport around the map instantly. Gravity is normal near spawn points, but once you get into the thick of the battlefield, it drops to about 50% and soldiers start flying. Master the low gravity environment in the following modes: - Elimination - Elimination Pro - One Man Army - Capture the Flag - Quarantine Regen - Last Man Standing Check out the first part of the June 2013 Dev Blog for more information on Quantum Labs! Race to the Top Event As Creep operatives move in to seize the information and JSF defends it to the last breath, you can complete objectives and unlock rewards just by playing on Quantum Labs during the Race to the Top Event! The more you play Quantum Labs, the closer you get to winning great rewards like 150% EXP and GP Bonuses and discounts on hot items. Click here for more info. M14 Hunter Preview Sale The M14 is a dependable weapon, but the M14 Hunter is in a league of its own. Get the permanent or 90 day M14 Hunter for 20% off during the Preview Sale from now through June 25th. Click here for more info. Return of the MYST-N Seasoned soldiers used to turn to the legendary Supply Crate MYST-N for the best weapons on the battlefield, and now you can too! The Supply Crate MYST-N is back for the next month, from now until July 16th! Click here for more info. Military Helmet Preview Sale A helmet is a soldier’s last line of defense in battle, and your helmet is about to get an upgrade with the new Military Helmet cosmetic skin! From now through June 25, you’ll be able to get the 90 day or Permanent Military Helmet for 20% off as part of its Preview Sale. Click here for more info. New GP Pistol – the Five-Seven Get your hands on the newest GP pistol and humiliate your enemies! Other Changes Inner Focus now properly restores health. Daily Jobs that require Headshot Kills no longer give credit for Friendly Fire Headshots. The score for players in Fireteam matches will no longer fluctuate. The Inventory Size has been increased to 180 items. The first 30 Gun Emporium Resources, such as Forging Supplies, Customization Parts and Event Badges, will no longer count towards the inventory limit. Known Issues The Heartbeat Sensor and Heartbeat Detector items are not listed under the correct section in the shop, instead alongside the Launchers in "Weapon / Primary / Etc.". This update brings some major changes to Combat Arms, and you’ll have to hop online to see just how deep the changes go. Enjoy the new UI and Quantum Labs’ unique blend of low gravity warfare! --Combat Arms Command-- Category:Patches Category:2013